Mentality
by Macose Brok
Summary: 3 kids wake up in an office and they try to escape a bizarre world. Sequel to Spirituality. Prequel to Emotivity - The Prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

"Where are we?" **asked Neisan. He and his friends had just been in school just moments ago.**

"Wh-What? Who's talking?!" **he asked. All of these children who found themselves here, found it particularly odd that there was a voice narrating everything they're doing or thinking. When they heard this, they began to think that they were dreaming, but that was now incorrect. As they had been in a fantasy world, prior to this real one. Woken up in a strange office building, they decided to explore.  
**

"This isn't real", **said Aron** , "I didn't wake up in a stasis tank, there's no way that this could be the real world. This is the Stanley Parable game!"

 **Perhaps Aron is still half asleep-**

*loud and sudden train horn*

"Ack!" **cried the children, covering their ears. I'm sorry, I don't know why that went off, oh well.  
**

"Okie, who's all here?", **asked Burukku**

* * *

 **Neisan, Aron, and Burukku they counted.**

"Wait, where's Kodi and Tomu?", **asked Neisan**

"Well, Tomu should be here somewhere, no idea where Kodi is", **replied Aron**

 **Soon they will come across the bizzarity and strangeness of this world**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

"Hey, Narrator, there seems to be two of our number missing." **said Neisan**

 **Yes, yes, I know that, but before I allow you to wander off to find them, I must lay down some rules that this world automatically abides by.**

"What kind of rules?", **Aron asked, suspiciously**

 **These rules:**

 **1 - 'Simple death' does not exist here.**

 **2 -** **When a new area or room is reached, a new song pertaining to the nature of this area/room will be played.** (Songs will be listed on my profile page along with links)

 **3 - The powers you had in the Dream World are no longer accessible, though whatever upgrade you used on your bodies will remain.  
**

 **4 - When your lost memories arise, you won't be the same persons anymore.**

 **5 - No one may question Narrative Tropes.  
**

 **6 - Whenever a choice is made, a Bad End Chapter will be added to the story.  
**

 **7 - Lastly, a Flashback chapter will occasionally pop up every few chapters.**

"I can live with that." **said Neisan, as the others agreed, except for Aron, who would've preferred no rules.**

 **Alright then, you are all free to wander about, just remember these rules and you should be fine.**

 **And the lost children got up and began their long journey.**


	3. Bad End 1

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **But in his eagerness to prove he is in control of the story and no one gets to tell him what to do, Aron leapt from the platform and plunged to his death. Nice job, Aron. Everyone thinks you are very powerful.  
**

 ***Facepalm***


	4. Flashback 1

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **In a park outside a small town a young boy was sitting on a bench.**

"Hurry up, Howard." **said a strange, dark boy who suddenly appeared.**

"Who-?!", **stuttered Howard, utterly flabbergasted.**

"You won't get to see Richard ever again."

"Huh?"

"Follow Richard, and you'll see for yourself", **said the boy,** "how Richard won't be Richard anymore."

 **Confused and panicky, Howard decides to run to his friend's barn to make sure that he's alright.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **As the children walked along the countless hallways and corridors, the stumbled upon a sign that read:**

 **Central AI Chamber**

"This looks very familiar." **said Neisan**

 **They decided that they would go in the direction the sign was pointing, since everywhere else seemed to go off forever. When they eventually came across a threshold, they realized where they were.**

"This is GLaDOS' chamber!" **exclaimed Neisan, which lead to the others to ask him who that was.**

 **"** GLaDOS, or, Genetic Life and Disk Operating System, is a homicidal Artificial Intelligence who killed off all the employees in Aperture Science. We must be in the Enrichment Center!" **said Neisan**

"Ok, enough talk, lets just go in already!" **said Aron impatiently**

 **Everyone else agreed, and walked into the chamber...**

 **To their surprise, it wasn't GLaDOS in the center of the room at all, instead it was Kodi.**

"Wait, Kodi!" **, exclaimed everyone, when they saw him. He was sitting in the center of the chamber with keyboards and monitors all around him.  
**

 **"Oh I'm not the Kodi you are talking about."said myself.**

"You're the narrator!" **,said Aron**

"Wait, if you're not Kodi, then who...?" **,asked Burukku**

 **"My name is: Eiden.",said myself**

"You're Eiden?" **,inquired Neisan,** "Aren't you the one who tried to take over Kodi's mind once?"

 **"Yeah, tried, but failed."**

"What are you doing here?" **asked Aron**

 **"Well, I am the Narrator, as you already know. I just have two things left to do before I fade away."**

 **At that moment, Eiden aka me, pushed a button next to him/me, which in turn, opened a trap door beneath our heros.**

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" **,screamed everyone as they fell down to who knows where. Then the trap door closed, leaving Eiden/me to watch them on the monitors.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **When everyone woke up, they were down in the Abandoned Dungeon.**

"Ugh. What did I land on?" **,asked Aron to noone in particular**

"Me. Now get the f off." **,grumbled Neisan**

 **Aron hurriedly got off as Burukku got up.**

"Again, I ask, where are we?" **,asked Neisan**

 **"You are in the old Abandoned Dungeon, no torture tools, though. Those were expunged when Desolatus died. As the Dungeon used to be his domain." Unknowing, the group had triggered the old alarm system.**

 _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

"Damn!" **,said Aron**

"Everyone run!" **,yelled Burukku**

 **Everyone began running throughout the dungeon. As they were running, they noticed that the rooms were all empty, exactly as the Narrator/Eiden said it was.**

 **Finally, they made it to the last room before the doors to it were pulled down completely. Everyone wheezed and gasped for air, except for Aron. Then, they turned around to see three swords on shelves.**


	7. Bad End 2

**Mentality**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **However, they failed to make it before the door was pulled down all the way.**

"No!"

 **"Now you will all die.", I said, before I began yodeling.**

"Ack!" **Everyone fell to their knees while covering their ears.**

 **Then, after two days of ceaseless yodeling, our heros simultaneously imploded.**


	8. Flashback 2

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **On a field just outside of town, stood two men.**

"How could you?" **,said Richard while Tomu stared at him.**

"Answer me, Tomu!" **,yelled Richard,** "What have you done to him?!"

"I simply extracted the darkness and vice from his soul." **,Tomu explained,** "However, it doesn't seem that Howard was able to handle it."

 **Tomu suddenly took out his staff.**

"It's our turn next, Richard." **,said Tomu before whispering an incantation.**

"What?!" **,said Richard, confused.**

"I have been waiting for this day." **,said Tomu as he held his staff above his head,** "Now I can throw away this old body and obtain a younger one!"

 **Richard could only gape at his friend's great grandfather.**

"Now I can confirm it with my own eyes-" **,said Tomu, before he pointed his staff at Richard,** "What awaits before the Ki Era!"

 **Suddenly a white sphere came out of Tomu and flew straight at Richard.**

 **1921**


	9. Chapter 5

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

"Woah, check these out!" **,exclaimed Neisan**

 **Neisan reached out and picked up a sword, its name is, Sereti. Then, Burukku randomly grabbed a sword as well, called, Tengoku. Finally, Aron took the last one, named, Goman.**

"Sweet!" **,said Neisan**

"Meh. I could do better." **,said Aron,** "I hate what mine's name means."

 **"Get a grip, yo."**

"Ok, where to now, oh omniscient narrator?" **,asked Burukku**

 **"Just head up the stairs next to you and you'll get to the next "level"."**

 **And so they did. When they got to the next threshold, they were surpised that they were at Glendalee Elementary school. Or to be more precise, they were at the blacktop road right next to the school.**

"This isn't real, look." **,said Aron, pointing at the brick walls surrounding the school's grounds that seem to go up forever.**

"Whatever this place is, we seem to only be able to access the school and school grounds." **,said Burukku**

 **And so they walked towards the school, just in time to see a figure come out of the school.**

"Hey, who're you?" **,asked Aron. Our heros looked down at this person in front of them.**

"You don't recognize me? It's me. Kodi" **,said Kodi, albeit an eight year old version of him, anyway.**

"Hey there, do you know where the next level is?" **,asked Burukku**

"Inside the school, nothing but a single flight of stairs going up.", **replied Kodi**

"Fine then, let's go." **,said Aron, everyone turned to leave.**

"Aw. You're leaving already?" **,asked Kodi,** "I wanted to stay longer and play a while longer..."

 **Everyone turned back to see Kodi a few feet behind them.**

""It's time for your punishment..." **,said Kodi, suddenly, black tendrils erupted from his back and grew longer,** "to enjoy this you need to be a masochist..." **,he's now being held up off the ground with four of his tendrils, the rest are waving around, threateningly,"** l **e** t m **e** tr **ai** n y **ou**!" **,he said, his voice becoming distorted**

"What the-?!" **,exclaimed everyone else.**

 **Kodi then used a tendril to knock everyone off their feet.**

"Damn!" **,said Aron, then he got up and charged. He swung Goman and cut a couple of tendrils off.**

 **Kodi then used a tendril to grab and hold Burukku.**

"Let go of her!" **,exclaimed Neisan, charging at him and impaling him in the chest. Suddenly, all of the tendrils retracted at once, then a dark misty object flew up out of him and upwards until it was out of sight.**

"Shall we leave it at that?" **,asked Kodi, everyone nodded. Then, they all turned and went into the school, and exactly as Kodi had said, there was, but a single staircase leading upwards.**

"This is gonna take forever.", **Neisan exclaimed, while Aron groaned.**

 **And so everyone plus Kodi began to climb the massive stairs.**


	10. Chapter 6

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **Finally, they made it to the top of the stairs that went up for miles. Then, our heros took a break from doing anything involving standing and/or walking after the enormous effort that they used on the stairs just moments ago.  
**

 **Eventually, everyone rested up enough to get up and keep going. And then, they went through the threshold at last.**

 **Only to find themselves in the, 'Abandoned Hospital'.**

"Ok, now where the hell are we?" **,asked Aron, again impatiently.**

 **"You are in the Abandoned Hospital-"**

"The Stationed Barnacle?"

 **"No, the Abandoned Hospital-"**

"Oh, so, the Nerved Reticule?"

 ***Sigh* "The sooner you let me finish, the sooner you can leave this level."**

"Alright, fine!"

 **The group looked around, not really impressed with this level, but as soon as Neisan started walking the ground shook. The tremor appears to have shook the curtains on one of the 'patients' sections, allowing visage to inside the section.**

 **However, what they found shocked them, and they were unable move due to the intensity that the sight they saw startled them with. Basically, they were frozen with surprise and disbelief.**

 **It was Kodi-**

"Dude, are you seriously gonna introduce new people like that all the time?" **,asked Neisan**

 **"I have this all written out. I will follow my script."**

 **Ahem.**

 **It was Kodi, however, he looked nothing like the Kodi with them from the previous level. His hair was black, and his eyes were golden, as opposed to Kodi's Blue eyes. Also, he was strapped to a raised hospital futon, and that wasn't all, he was missing both his legs and he was connected to a strange machine. Small tubes were taking blood out of him and putting something in him constantly. A sedative, maybe?**

 **This is the presumably late Desolatus.**

 **Yama Ex Machina**


	11. Bad End 3

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **As they were trenching up the stairs of infinity, Neisan fell through the infamous vanishing step, while everyone else called out to him in horror.**

 **When he came to, he saw that he was in some kind of classroom, but without windows or desks.**

 **Suddenly, a voice flared up:**

"Welcome to Despair Hotel, where all hopes and dreams shalt perish! Now, I have something very grave to tell you..."

 **Hours passed as Neisan sat listening to the strange, disembodied voice's story. The more he listened to the sad, sob story, the more he began to lose connection with the influence of his canon counterpart, until finally, when the story of Despair ended. He curled into himself and began weeping intensely. He did nothing more than weep for a week, from the story of utter Despair that had been told to him. Then after that...**

"I noticed that you're still here. How come? You know, I've got a bunch of elite students that will be arriving soon..."

"Will I be able to have sex?!" **asked Neisan, hopefully.**

"No, because you are not from this world and as such, you are unable to interact with others physically, only verbally. However..."

"Since this room is away and cutoff from the other rooms, they won't be able to even "hear" you. Ta Ta!"

 **For the first time in his life, Neisan felt his spirit break, and became lost in his despair.**


	12. Flashback 3

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 **In the barn owned by the Kyaris, Howard looked everywhere for his friend, Richard Kyari, but could not find him anywhere. As he was about to leave, he saw the strange boy from before walk in.  
**

"You! Where's Richard?" **,he asked**

"He's not here, obviously." **,replied the boy**

"Then where on earth is he?! You trying to pick a fight or somethin **?!",yelled Howard**

"You talk pretty big for a cast-off shell." **,the boy replied, grinning maliciously,** "Then, I'll give you a reason to fight."

"What?!"

"I invite you." **,said the boy,** "To the field outside of town. There, you'll see Richard for the last time. I wonder if you'll be able to just watch without batting an eye?" **  
**

 **The boy then vanished suddenly. Howard stood still for a moment before rushing outside.**


	13. Chapter 7

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

"What the hell... I thought he was dead!" **,exclaimed Aron**

"We all thought that." **,said Neisan**

"Huh, well, what are these tubes hooked up to him supposed to do?" **,asked Burukku**

"Yeah, that's strange... Wait a minute! Where the hell did his legs go?!" **,exclaimed Neisan**

 **"You're just now noticing that?"**

"Screw you, narrator!" **,said Aron**

"Hmm... Maybe if we pull these tubes out, he might wake up?" **,asked Burukku**

"It's worth a shot." **,said Neisan**

 **The others agreed, except for Aron, who didn't say his opinion on it. The heros pulled out all of the tubes that were connecting Desolatus to the strange machine. At once, his eyes opened.**

"What am I doing here? Wait, is this a hospital?" **,asked Desolatus, groggily,** "Damnit, how did I get here?!"

"Woah, why is he freaking out like that?" **,asked Neisan**

 **"Well, if a person who is not conscious is moved to a different area, that person becomes disoriented when they wake up, simple as that."**

"Okay, so, how does that explain him freaking out?" **,asked Aron**

 **"Doesn't it? Wouldn't you freak out if you fell asleep in your house, only to wake up in a park?"**

 **The others looked at Desolatus again, who was confused by their staring. Kodi is hiding behind Burukku.**

 **At hearing this, Desolatus sat upright.**

"Isn't this just a waste of time?" **,he asked,** "You were almost there, almost free from what you fear. You could have been cured. You could have forgotten."

"Huh?" **,said everyone**

"And yet, you had to jump at this chance, didn't you?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" **,asked Aron**

"Even more importantly, where are your legs?" **,asked Neisan,** "They appear to be missing-"

"Missing indeed! Though things being what they are, I barely miss their missing!" **,exclaimed Desolatus,** "As for what's happened, you should know that better than I! It's your place after all. I know my place."

"When have you ever known your place, pervert?" **,asked Aron**

"Can you feel the darkness?" **,asked Desolatus, before he changed.**

 **His body began to lose form and blackened, and liquified. Before our heros knew it, the formless black mass was sliding up their clothes and began touching their *censored*, their *censored*, and their *censored*.**

 **Aron then took out Goman, and thrusted the sword downwards at the black liquid spread all over the floor.**

 **Suddenly, they heard a loud mix of a screech and a scream. Then, the dark mass moved away from Aron. This gave the others the idea to do the same, and so they did. Soon the black liquid was moving away from them and was accumulating a few feet away from them.**

 **Suddenly, the black mass shifted and now resembled a pitch black octopus, but without suction cups on its tentacles. The darkpus shot out its tentacles, knocking everyone away from it. Everyone slowly got up from the ground, wincing. Then, Aron leapt forward and chopped a tentacle off. Then, Neisan did the same. Soon after that, Burukku copied as well.  
**

 **After being stabbed and sliced so many times, the darkpus switched forms and shifted again. Now, it was a giant black widow spider, but without the red hourglass design.  
**

"Click click Destroy and devour. Feast on his flesh, drink his blood dry, devour him whole..." **,the dark spider said, clicking as it did so.**

"You're basically darkness incarnate, right? I manipulate such a thing." **,proclaimed Aron**

"I thank you for reminding me." **,said the dark spider**

 **Suddenly, Aron found himself to be standing frozen in place, paralyzed from the neck down.**

"Damn, why can't I move?!" **,asked Aron**

"The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless." **,he replied**

 **Neisan and Burukku swung and hacked at the dark spider, causing it to change its form again. Now, it was a dark dragon. The dark dragon lunged at the heros ferociously and dodged further attacks by flying near the ceiling.**

"Why in such a hurry? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness...Watching you plunge into the same darkness-inside of you." **,said the dark dragon**

 **Burukku then threw her sword, Tengoku, at the beast. The sword went through its lower jaw and remained transfixed there. The dragon was thrown up toward the ceiling, due to the force that the sword was thrown with, causing the ceiling to crack and begin to break.**

 **Everyone ran towards the next threshold. There, they turned around and saw that Desolatus was in his legless human form again, on the floor.**

"I don't need to escape. And you're too late to save them." **,he said**

 **Suddenly, the ceiling fell and he was seen no more. The others bowed their heads in silence for a moment. Then, they turned and walked through the doorway.**


	14. Chapter 8

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

"Hey, Burukku, where's Tengoku?" **,asked Neisan**

"Hmm, I don't know. It might be still in the hospital level." **,replied Burukku**

"If it is then how will you get it? The whole ceiling caved in." **,pondered Aron**

 **The group turned back and walked back to the doorway. There, they saw Tengoku impaled on the wall nearby. Burukku and Neisan went up to it and pulled it out of the wall.**

 **They walked down the long passageway. Neisan pondered on what Desolatus had said before:**

"You could have forgotten."

"Can you feel the darkness?"

"Controlling you is effortless."

"And you're too late to save them."

 **Neisan pondered on what it could all mean. He had decided to ask Aron, but Aron had said:**

"Did he say something? I wasn't paying attention."

 **Everyone walked though the next threshold and up the stairs. As soon as they did, the stairs and everything else quickly deteriorated. There was no going back.**

 **Our heros found themselves in the office building again, they made it back.**

"Finally, we returned from hell!" **,groaned Aron**

 **The group decided to confront Eiden, the narrator, for putting them through this ordeal. They walked through several hallways, until they came across the threshold to the Central AI Chamber again.**

"Let's do this." **,said Burukku**

 **They went through the threshold. And saw Eiden yet again in the center, surrounded by monitors and keyboards.**

"It seems that you all made it back." **,said Eiden, before he reached for another button.**

 **However, Neisan threw Sereti like a boomerang, which forced Eiden to dodge instead.**

"We aren't falling for that again." **,proclaimed our heros**

 **Suddenly, Eiden transformed. He jumped up, and latched himself to the ceiling, while his body changed.**

 **He transformed into GLaDOS.**

"GLaDOS..." **,muttered Neisan**

 **Eiden/GLaDOS looked down on them all with hisher now single, glowing, yellow eye.**

 **"Hello hello hello and welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center."**


	15. Bad End 4

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **As he was falling, Aron looked down and saw a blue portal below him. And so, he positioned himself, so that he could fall through it, to wherever it opened out on the other end.**

 **He went through the portal, and found himself in a long hallway.**

"What's this? A school?" **,he asked**

 **"Yes. And you should have known that attempting to leave the story would never work."**

"You knew." **,said Aron, seething**

 **"You should have have paid attention to the rules, Mr. Supaisu."**

"Whatever. I don't have any inclination to listen to you. **",he replied**

 **"You are not required to listen, only to hear."**

 **Aron walked and walked down the long hallway until he came to a set of stairs. However, before he could traverse them, he heard someone from the wall next to him.**

"Welcome to Despair Hotel, where all hopes and dreams shalt perish!"

 **Surprised, he listened to the mysterious voice in curiosity and sneered at what it was saying. Then, he heard a faint sobbing noise. Aron recognized it as being Neisan's voice. Aron wondered how he ended up here, and tried to call out to him. But that didn't work.**

"Not working, huh? It looks like these walls are half-soundproof." **,he mused**

 **Aron was getting impatient, so he decided to-**


	16. Flashback 4

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 **Howard stood shocked at what he had just witnessed. His great grandfather had just possessed his friend, Richard. Howard sat down on the ground. However, when doing so, a physical bond of darkness appeared and restrained him.**

"These are the negative feelings created when I scattered them around the world, once again returned to me." **,said the mysterious boy,** "Thanks to you, everything progressed real nicely."

 **Howard tried to struggle against his bondage, while the boy slowly walked towards him, but it was no use.**

"No matter what you do, it's useless!" **,Said the dark boy  
**

 **The mysterious boy then pounced onto Howard and phased right into him.**

 **The bonds suddenly shattered. And the boy/Howard stood up.**

"My name...-

Is Senkred."


	17. Chapter 9

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 _"Switching to offensive mode."_ **,said Eiden**

"Couldn't you just let us leave?" **,asked Burukku**

"Th **e** r **e** c **a** nn **o** t b **e** pr **o** gr **e** ss w **i** th **ou** t s **a** cr **i** f **i** c **e**." **,said Eiden**

 **Suddenly, a green light shone on our heros. Why? Because it's scanning them.**

 **Then, the scan just completed.**

 _"Selecting data gained. Reconfiguring."_ **,said Eiden**

"Uh, what's he doing?" **,asked Aron**

"Looks like he's molding something... Look out!" **,said Burukku**

 **Suddenly, three clones of each of our heros materialized.**

 **3 25 15**

 **21 23 1**

"Thr **ea** t l **e** v **e** l: M **o** d **e** r **a** t **e**. **A** ct **i** v **a** t **i** ng S **e** c **u** r **i** t **y** Pr **o** t **o** c **o** l." **,said Eiden**

 **The clones of our heros each ganged up on them and had them surrounded.**

 **"If you surrender now, I'll think about letting all of you go."**

"For real?!" **,asked Aron**

"As real as you are." **,replied Eiden,** _"[beep] Sarcasm Self Test complete. [beep]"_

 **The clones began to close in on our heros, and it seemed that all _HOPE_ was lost.**

"Wait, what are we doing? We have weapons!" **,exclaimed Neisan**

 **Our heros pulled out their swords and began hacking and slashing at the clones, who evaporated upon being slashed at.**

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" **,yelled Aron triumphantly**

 **Aron was so bad at paying attention to the things people say, that he didn't even notice the deadly neurotoxin being pumped into the room.**

"Wait, what the-!" **,said Aron**

 **Also, 89% of magic tricks are not magic. Technically, they are sorcery.**

 **A few wall panels pulled away from the wall, to reveal a hidden spell circle, on the wall.**

 **Neisan and Burukku ran over to Eiden and risked jumping on it.**

"Are you trying to weigh me down? Think I'll fall out of the ceiling? Won't work." **,said Eiden  
**

 **They jumped down-**

 _ **Warning: Central Core is 80% corrupt.**_

 **Pay no attention to that.**

"Too bad we don't have Nohasu here to hack it." **,said Aron**

"Maybe if we hit it hard enough." **,pondered Neisan**

"Also won't work." **,replied Eiden, before moving away from the floor.**

"What is with you guys and ceilings?" **,asked Burukku**

 **"And if you defeat me, what would you do without me narrating? How will you know what is going to happen?"**

"We don't need your narration." **,replied Neisan, looking at a panel.  
**

 **Neisan then pressed the button on the panel. Which caused Eiden to fall out out out out out-**

of the ceiling. The door to the next room behind Eiden opened, allowing a way out of the chamber.

As they walked into the room, they saw a shelf that contained three armor chestplates. Behind them, however, they didn't **see Eiden reactivate on the floor, still in GLaDOS' form. On a screen nearby, it said the following:**

 **Reactivating Predominant Central Core: MAKURA**

 **And with that, Eiden lowered back down, limp, and shut off.**

 _ **Central Core: EIDEN, deactivated.**_

A moment later, Eiden vanished from the room, without a trace.

 _ **3 1 22 5**_


	18. Chapter 10

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

Our heros gazed at the armor chestplates, before shrugging and slipping them on. Neisan grabbed and put on the Obadoraibu armor. Burukku put on the Oubado armor. And finally Aron put on the Konbain armor. After this, everyone walked down the hall, into another hall.

Suddenly, three humanoids in gray and silver jumpsuits appeared around our heros.

"What the hell are these things?" asked Aron

Suddenly, one of them said, _"We are nothing."_

Then the creatures lunged at them. Our heros pulled out their swords and attempted to attack the creatures, but to no avail. Because the creatures would keep dodging their blades, and these creatures attacked our heros by slapping them. After a long time of slashing and being slapped, our heros managed to slice one of the creatures arms off as it was about to slap Neisan. Which left it defenseless, and led to the others copying this tactic. Soon almost all of the creatures had been vanquished.

They pinned one of the creatures to the ground with their swords.

"Alright, why are you creatures here?",asked Neisan

 _"We are nothing."_ it repeated.

"It seems that they are only capable of saying a single phrase, goes to show how one track minded they appear to be.",said Aron, before immediately incapacitating it.

"What was that?",asked Burukku

"No idea.",replied Neisan,"Let's keep going, the way out must be here somewhere."

Everyone walked through the next few hallways, then they stumbled upon a deadend with a ladder leading up.

"I guess we're going up.",said Aron, before everyone climbed the ladder.

From going up the ladder, our heros entered a completely new area. Looking around confusedly, they walked down even more hallways. Eventually, they came across the threshold of a large room, containing a large hexagonal prism, which stood up from the floor, up to the ceiling. A sign on it said: C.P.U. Base. Along the outside of it were several cores attached to it, between the Base and a glass wall around it. The part not covered by cores and glass, however, was a side with two built in monitors.

On the top monitor, there was a list of all of the cores attached to the machine:

Adventure Core: Active

Anger Core: Disabled

Curiosity Core: Active

Fact Core: Active

Intelligence Core: Active

Morality Core: Disabled

Intelligence Dampening Core: Disabled

Paranoia Core: Deactivated

Ambition Core: Disabled

Ego Core: Deactivated

Identity Core: Malfunctioning

Friendship Core: Active

Memory Core: Active

Music Core: Active

Anxiety Core: Active

Apathy Core: Active

Confusion Core: Active

Empathy Core: Deactivated

Jealousy Core: Disabled

Loneliness Core: Active

Love Core: Active

Lust Core: Active

Melancholia Core: Active

Equanimity Core: Active

On the bottom screen, it read:

Predominant Central Core: MAKURA, reactivated.

There wasn't much in this room, so our heros decided to go through the next threshold into yet another hallway. After walking through a few more corridors, our heros stumbled upon another large room, only the construct in **this** room surprised them and utterly befuddled them. It was-


	19. Bad End 5

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve. I do not own 90's Kid, he is owned by Lewis Lovhaug. I do not own Rob Liefeld, he is owned by Robert Liefeld.  
**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **leave his friend, and went up the stairs into a hallway. Aron walked for a bit, then he saw a ladder leading upwards behind a door, so he rushed towards the door.**

"Finally, I'm getting out of here!" **,he exclaimed**

 **But, he never got to the door, because he wasn't looking, he fell down a hidden trapdoor.**

 **Aron righted himself and looked at where he was now. He was in a small, moderately lit, room, that contained only a single, wooden table.**

 **"Aron. This is me being serious. In fact this is my serious room. It's where I come to be serious."**

"Show yourself!" **,Aron ordered**

 **"That table is the most serious table I could find. I looked at many, many tables. Hundreds of tables. It's possible I looked at at over a thousand tables, I honestly don't know, the specific number isn't as important as the understanding that of all the tables that I looked at, this one is the most serious."  
**

 **"Believe it or not, this table was actually made during 1991-"**

"DUUUUUUUUUDE!"

 **Suddenly, a guy wearing a jacket, sunglasses, and a hat backwards, appeared in the room. Aron just stared at him in confusion.**

"You should take one of these special edition tables and make a comic book out of it. You could have the table shoot things with a M64. We'll call it " _Blood Tables_ "!" **,exclaimed the odd guy,** "*Sigh* Rob Liefeld, you will never NOT be popular."

 **The odd guy puffed out his shirt.**

"Hey, I'm 90's Kid, and What You See Is What You Get."

 **After saying his motto, the odd guy vanished from the story.**

 **"That was... I need to check on the security system later."**

 **"*Ahem* It's time to get serious, Aron, no jokes, no games. Outside of this room I might be more tolerant of those things, but now we're in the room. Which is why I'm subjecting you to the most serious punishment I can think of: One hundred, billion, trillion years standing here in the serious room. Perhaps after that we can talk about the severity of your actions and whether you've learned anything, but until then, serious room. GO."  
**

 **After that, Aron couldn't hear the narrator, so he tried to find a way out. He examined all of the walls, and he got on the table, in an attempt to jump out of this serious room. But, that didn't work. Who knows how long he'll be down here?**

 _ **99999999999999999- 99**_


	20. Flashback 5

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **In a space that was only colored grey, two beings stood 9 feet away facing each other.**

"Your heart is clad in darkness." **,said Tomu,** "Your body should have been merged with mine. Yet, why does it fail to heed me?"

"This is my heart." **,replied Makura,** "Just as I control this body, my heart is my own."

"You can only say that for now.", **said Tomu,** "Unfortunately for you, a part of your life belongs to me."

"I'm kicking you out from here. In some way, shape, or form." **,replied Makura**

"Those are some tough words coming from someone who could not even conquer his own darkness.", **claimed Tomu**

"Well, we'll both see about that, someday." **,said Makura**

"Have you already begun to reside within another's body?" **,asked Tomu,** "So you're even going against Christianity."

"I no longer fear the darkness." **,replied Makura,** "Even if my heart becomes consumed... even if my body becomes darkness itself... I will do anything, no matter what the price. I have only one goal."

"I like your determination." **,said Tomu,** "Well, there is still time. However, I am taking measures to carry out my own plan as well."

 **Suddenly, Tomu held out his hands, and Makura was held up in the air by a thousand chains. Then, Tomu left the area.**

 **Makura looked back at his life. And he saw the figure he made.**

 **Eiden**

 **He then saw the figure get split, into two new beings.**

 **Kodi**

 **Desolatus**

 _ **In any way, shape, or form.**_

 _ **2009**_


	21. Chapter 11

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

-Kodi.

"Again with the duplicates.",said Aron exasperated

Erected in the large room high above our heros, was another duplicate of Kodi. However, this one was held up by thousands of chains that were wrapped tightly around him and attached to the walls, like a spiderweb, and restricted him to being unable to move, high above the center of the room.

The duplicate himself, looked like a mix between Kodi, and the late Desolatus. Half of his hair was brown, the other half was black. Also, he has heterochromia, as his left eye is blue, while his right eye is golden. When our heros were right infront/below him, he opened his eyes.

"I am Makura.",said Makura

"How did you get stuck up there?",asked Neisan

"I was attacked by a strange old man.",replied Makura,"Many years ago."

"Strange old man... That must be Tomu!",said Aron

"Yes, I believe that's what he said his name was.",replied Makura

"Ok, so Tomu was here. Where is he now?",asked Aron

"I don't know. He left this room as soon as he trapped me and never came back."

"Damnit."

"How long have you been here?",asked Neisan

"seven years.",said Makura

"Man, that long.",said Burukku

Kodi's eye twitched momentarily.

"If you've been in here for seven years, then I'm guessing that you don't know what those strange creatures are.",said Neisan

"Actually, I do know. The ones you've encountered so far are called: Dights.",replied Makura

"Ah. So tell me, fine sir, are there any other kinds of these creatures?",asked Aron

"Yes. The details of them are in this book.",replied Neisan, motioning with his eyes to the book with a blank cover, on the ground below him.

"Ah, ... Wait, why didn't we see this before you mentioned it?",asked Burukku

"Eiden would've told you it was there, but you erased him. ",said Makura

"So, this book will tell us about the strange creatures, right?",asked Neisan,"Is there anything that you can tell us yourself?"

"Yes. All of these creatures were created by Sebasuchan, and they are extensions of himself.",replied Makura

"It's like we're in a videogame.",said Aron, imagining himself defeating a dragon made out of dark blocks.

"We should go, gotta find the exit soon.",said Neisan

And so, everyone exchanged thanks and goodbyes, and our heros crossed the threshold into the next corridor.

As they left, Makura closed his eyes and lowered his head and said aloud:

"Verum nomen oportet non esse revelabitur."

"But his name should not be revealed."


	22. Chapter 12

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

Our heros walked down the hallway, which was filled with art on the walls. After looking at the obscure art, our heros left the art hallway, and went into another hallway.

Down this hallway they went, and then down another.

Suddenly, three humanoids in light grey robes wielding grey hammers, appeared.

Neisan checked the book from earlier and saw them.

"These are called, Aristauto.",said Neisan

At once, the group of Aristauto began swinging their hammers at our heros. Burukku used Tengoku to block, and the Aristauto backed away upon sensing the darkness emanating from Tengoku, left over from slaying Desolatus. Neisan and Aron sneaked up behind the Aristauto and slashed at their backs.

The Aristauto dropped their hammers.

 _"Fading away..."_ ,said an Aristauto, before indeed fading away.

Just as our heros thought they wouldn't have to fight for awhile, three orbs, each with 4 black and white thorny branches extending from the center, appeared.

Once again, Neisan checked the book.

"These are called, Chanot.",said Neisan

 _"N..."_ ,said the Chanot, before lashing at our heros with their tendrils like thorny whips. Our heros could not do much besides dodging the thorny branches. Burukku thought for a moment, then stabbed her sword into the orb nearest her. At once, the Chanot faded away. Seeing this, the others copied this tactic.

Now, with all of the enemies vanquished, our heros went into the next room. It was a small room, with various colors on the walls. Red, blue, yellow, black, white, grey, silver, purple, among others. When our heros got to the center of the room, eight silver hamsters appeared around them.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me.",said Aron

Yet again, Neisan checked the book.

"And these ones are called Floser.",said Neisan

 _"Ing..."_ ,said a Floser, before they began multiplying and swarming on our heros. Almost drowning in a seemingly endless sea of silver hamsters, our heros began trudging their way through the sea, towards the other threshold. When they got there, our heros hurried through and quickly closed the door, to trap the Floser in the room.

Sighing, our heros looked around at where they were now, a dry swamp.

"Ok, let's not jinx this, instead let us move forward.",said Neisan

Our heros moved through the oddly dry swamp. When they made it to the other door, they heard a sound and looked behind them. Behind them were five light grey and white frogs.

"Ok, really?",said Burukku

"These are called Furire.",said Neisan, after checking the book again

 _"Oth..."_ ,said a Furire, before they shot out their tongues at Neisan and Burukku, paralyzing them both. The Furire tried to paralyze Aron, too, but Aron blocked with Goman. When they tried the same tactic again, Aron chopped off their tongues and the Furire faded away. By this time the heros paralyzed wore off and they shuddered.

After checking to make sure that there were no more creatures to fight, our heros went through the threshold.


	23. Bad End 6

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

However, when they got to the other side of the door, our heros fell down through a trap door.

"Again with the trap doors?",asked Neisan, while they were falling.

"Maybe this is some kind of psychotic funhouse?",pondered Aron

Suddenly, they landed in a large room with no possible escape routes. Confused and shaken, again, they wondered where they were now.

"Hey, where did Kodi go?",asked Neisan, as Kodi was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, they heard an odd and cheerful voice from the speakers on the walls.

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!"

"Who is that?",asked Burukku

Our heros had no clue who was talking to them, as they had never heard this voice before. When they heard the voice, they felt an unlimited force of malice hidden behind it.

"Where are you, and who are you?",asked Neisan

"Ohh, you're at Despair Hotel, as for who am I...that has no meaning, yet.",replied the voice

Then, the odd voice began to tell them a very sad, sorrowful, and depressing story, just filled with despair.

Our heros just looked at eachother, then looked back at the speakers.

"Nothing? Wow, you are more easily manageable than that one guy's other version that I had to deal with a while ago.",said the voice

"Do you know the way out?",asked Aron

"Puhuhuhu...you want to get out, huh? Well, I must say that that's impossible! Students aren't allowed to leave school campus. Face it, you guys trapped yourselves here, and now you want out? That's incomprehensible!"

"You have no right to keep us here!",argued Aron

"Well, you guys had no right to BE here in the first place! And now, you will all stay here forever! Ahhh hahahahahahhahaha!", said the voice before the speakers finally shut off.


	24. Flashback Finale

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

When Charlie tried to use his laptop, a message popped up:

... - .- -.-/- ..- -. . -../..-. - .-./- - .-. .

Confused, because he doesn't know Morse code, Charlie decides to shutdown his laptop and recharge it, while he eats dinner.

* * *

 **To tell you the truth, I ran out of ideas for flashbacks... So this is the last one!  
**


	25. Chapter 13

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

Our heros passed through the threshold and came across a hallway that was colored in various shades of velvet technicolor patterns. They quickly went through this hallway and came into the next room.

This room barely looked like a room, for it was gigantic and completely grey in color and appeared to be endless, the walls of this room could not be found. There were varying shades of black and white thin spirals floating around randomly.

"Um, is everyone else seeing this?",asked Neisan, the others nodded.

They walked forward for a bit, before approaching the figure a few meters away. This figure looked exactly how Kodi looked like in the real world and had his eyes closed.

"Are you Sebasuchan?",asked Neisan

Our heros began to hear whispering voices and static.

 _"Who wants to know?"_ ,said the whispering voices passively.

"why are you trying to spread yourself through your minions?",asked Burukku

 _"The computer is gone as well as the dark one..."_ ,replied Sebasuchan

"What do you want?",asked Aron

 _"To inflict nothing on everything possible..."_ ,replied Sebasuchan

"Huh?",said Neisan, confused

 _"At no rate, I shall inflict nothing on you somethings as well..."_ ,said Sebasuchan, before opening his eyes, which were light violet, and stood up.

 ** _"Now, let's see if Something can beat Nothing."_**


	26. Finale Part 1

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 _"First form: Beta-vu"_ ,said Sebasuchan, before several familiar black tendrils erupted from his back

"You're that dark mist that caused Kodi to fight us when we first met him?!",exclaimed Burukku

 _"Indeed..."_

"I stabbed you, how're you here?",asked Neisan

 _"You stabbed an expendable limb of mine, not me."_ ,replied Sebasuchan, before using his tendrils to slam into our heros with more force than the previous attacks were, causing our heros to be flung several meters away from him.

Then, Sebasuchan used a couple tendrils to forcefully grab hold of our heros, and began to constrict. He was trying to crush them.

Using their swords, our heros slashed and hacked at the tendrils crushing them, and they fell back down to the floor.

Aron got up and charged at Sebasuchan, ready to strike, but Sebasuchan dodged him.

"Whuh...? For a sloth, you have surprisingly good reflexes.",said Aron, wondering because this didn't make sense

Neisan and Burukku got up meanwhile and ran over to Sebasuchan, Neisan slashed at his back, while Burukku stabbed him in the front.

Sebasuchan closed his eyes, while static is heard, and slowly vanished.

"That was surprisingly anticlimatic.",said Aron

 _"Oh, I'm not done yet."_ ,replied Sebasuchan, still unseen

"What?! How are you still alive?",asked Neisan

 _"You cannot destroy me, for I am **nothing**."_ ,replied Sebasuchan

"So we only defeated a limb or clone of you, you say?",asked Aron

 _"You could say that. But what you destroyed was just an image of me. No more than a petty imitation."_

suddenly, a mass of static formed on the ground surrounding our heros, revealing several copies of full grown Kodis with their eyes all closed, surrounding our heros.

 **To be continued in Finale Part 2**


	27. Finale Part 2

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

"Subject Name Here" - Illusion Speech

* * *

Suddenly, the various Kodis around our heros began to speak, one after another.

"I have no purpose at all...",said a Kodi

"Is this... me?",wondered Kodi

"I have no purpose at all...",repeated a Kodi

"I was even betrayed by the people I admired so much...",said a Kodi

"I don't want to disappear...",said another Kodi

"I'm not even him before and now...",said a Kodi

"Who cares what will happen to the world...?",asked a Kodi

"I don't want to sacrifice myself...",said a Kodi

"It's not like I'll be appreciated anyway...",replied a Kodi

"There's no way we can beat Nothing!",exclaimed a Kodi

"From the start it was his own fault...",muttered a Kodi

"Not mine...",replied a Kodi

"I can't choose the future...",Said the last Kodi

"Even so, I-",started Kodi

Suddenly, all of the Kodis around our heros opened their eyes, they were scarlet, contrasting Kodi's blue eyes.

" **You can not escape from nothing.** ",said all of the Kodis around them, forcefully, and at the same time.

" _Everything is "nothing"._ ",said the Kodis, while moving slowly closer to our heros with their arms outstretched.

" _Friendship is an illusion._ ",said the Kodis

" _You are on your own. You are empty._ ",said the Kodis to Kodi

" _You have no bonds._ ",said the Kodis

" _You have nothing at all._ ",said the Kodis, while getting closer

" ** _You're just like me._** ",said the Kodis, passionately/aggressively.

"He's not nothing, he's not empty!",yelled Burukku at the Kodis, who stopped, confused.

"If he were nothing, then how would he even be here?",asked Burukku,"If he was on his own, how would we be here?!"

The Kodis faces were blank.

" _Even within a heartless doll, a heart resides...?_ ",asked the Kodis, confused

"Don't you all have hearts too?",snapped Burukku,"If you all didn't, then you would all be unable to move on your own!"

" _You feel nothing. Nothing is real._ ",said the Kodis, trying to persuade Kodi and the others

"If there is nothing, then let light fill it.",said Neisan

" _There's no such thing as light._ ",replied the Kodis

"Then let darkness corrupt it.",said Aron

" _And there is no such thing as darkness._ ",replied the Kodis

"I think it's time we broke free from this illusion.",said Burukku, the others agreed.

"Now, as one!",said Neisan

Our heros raised their swords and slashed through the Kodis surrounding them, causing them to vansh.

Sebasuchan appeared before them again, sighing heavily.

 **To be continued in Finale Part 3**


	28. Finale part 3

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve. I do not own Majora, he is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

"Enough with the games!",said Burukku

 _"What do you hope to accomplish?"_ ,asked Sebasuchan

"We want to leave, basically.",said Neisan

 _"You're still acting like a fool?"_ ,replied Sebasuchan, _"Face it: this is reality."_

"What do you mean by that?",asked Aron

 _"It is beyond your comprehension, for now."_ ,said Sebasuchan

Our heros got into their battle stances. Kodi's eye twitched.

 _"You shouldn't know anything."_ ,said Sebasuchan

"Huh?",said Neisan

 _"You also don't know."_ ,replied Sebasuchan, _"Those who didn't know anything even though they saw something..."_

"What?",said Burukku

 _"They won't understand."_ ,replied Sebasuchan

"Make sense damnit!",yelled Aron

 _"However, you are of no use. Just disappear."_ ,said Sebasuchan nonchalantly

"?!"

 _"No matter what kind of combination you use to stop me..."_ ,Started Sebasuchan

"Just shut up already!",interrupted Burukku

 _"Your body, your soul, your whole existence... they're all going to disappear!"_ ,replied Sebasuchan

Sebasuchan began transforming again.

 _"Second form: Wodahs."_ ,said Sebasuchan, before his hair turned dark violet and his eyes turned yellow.

He began morphing and growing larger and larger. Dark violet tendrils burst out of his back and stretched out for miles. His body took on a purplish tint as it grew. Also, his head changed; his mouth/jaw moved down to where the throat is, and a second mouth opened right next to it. His entire face enlarged and flattened into a heart shape, while his yellow eyes also grew very wide. At the left and right sides of his face, four white straight horns appeared. And at the top of his head, a straight white horn grew above each eye.

"Is this his real form?",muttered Aron

 _"The true self?"_ ,replied Sebasuchan, _"Such foolishness!"_

"Wh-!"

 _"I am a shadow, the true self."_ ,said Sebasuchan, then he looked at Kodi, _"I'll force a failure like you to remember as many times as necessary. In the end, you are still empty."_

Aron charged at Sebasuchan, and Sebasuchan stepped out of the way of his sword. During this, Burukku and Neisan slashed at Sebasuchan, but somehow it failed to harm him.

"How is this not damaging him?!",asked Neisan

 _"Because... I feel nothing."_ ,replied Sebasuchan

"Huh?"

 _"There's no need to be scared. It'll be quick."_ ,said Sebasuchan, while looking at Kodi.

"What'll be quick?",asked Burukku

Sebasuchan approached Kodi, and kodi backed away from him. Neisan and Burukku stood inbetween Kodi and Sebasuchan.

 _"Why all this hesitation, waiting, stalling?"_ ,asked Sebasuchan, _"Why? Don't you want to be at ease?"_

"(Omitted text)",replied Kodi

 _"Seems that you're losing it. However, you haven't lost it permanently."_ ,Sebasuchan replied, _"In order to obtain it, give up."_

"Shut up!",yelled Burukku and Neisan together.

 _"Embrace the Nothingness!"_ ,replied Sebasuchan, before using his hand to try and swat them away.

Aron slashed at his hand as it neared him, with the other two copying him. This seems to have damaged Sebasuchan. Our heros climbed on Sebasuchan's hands and kept hacking at them, until they were thrown off.

Sebasuchan then raised his hands, the swirls all around vanished.

"What?",asked Aron

 _"You will vanish into nothingness here."_ ,said Sebasuchan to Kodi

"There's not nothing here.",replied Kodi

 _"You were nothing to begin with."_ ,replied Sebasuchan

Faint static glowed all around them.

 _"You have no "lost" memories."_ ,said Sebasuchan, _"Your existence is nothing more than a mere-"_

Sebasuchan was interrupted by Aron, who got underneath him and slashed at his throat. Sebasuchan slumped down to the floor.

 _"You can't destroy something that doesn't exist."_ ,said sebasuchan, before vanishing into static.

Kodi gets up from the floor and his eye twitches again and his whole body glitched out. Suddenly, all of his self's and images of the world flew toward and slammed into him and as he looked down, his feet were static, then the static creep up his legs as his feet vanished. Kodi's eyes widened and horrified, he reaches out to Burruku, but his chest and arms vanish in static quickly. Suddenly, black wisps of what seemed to be smoke came up out of his mouth and eyes and ears and hair and slowly stopped as his head vanished in static too. A loud cracking noise was heard all around, and everything went black.


	29. Chapter 11-5

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve.**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

 **Th _e_ L _o_ st Ch _a_ pt _e_ r**

After they left the room with Makura, our heros wandered down the hallway. Eventually they came across a small room, that contained a jukebox.

"A jukebox, really? Lame.",said Aron

Our heros ventured out of this jukebox room and into a hallway with art on the walls.


	30. Epilogue

**Mentality**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own The Stanley Parable and Portal/Portal2. They're all owned by Valve. I don't own ME!ME!ME!, it is owned by Daoko. The lyrics are owned by Shellah.  
**

"Subject Name Here" - Normal Speech

 **"Subject Name Here" - Narrator Speech**

* * *

Neisan woke up in his bed, real bed. Confused, he goes to the school to see if he was back in the real world.

When he got to school, he went about his day as usual. While at school, he doesn't see Kodi anywhere. When school ended he went back home afterwards. Even more confused, Neisan messages who he thinks is Kodi's mother.

 _February 3 - Chat Log_

 **Neisan -**

Hello, are you Kodi's mom?

 **Arissa -**

Uh, no. I'm one of his cousins.

 **Neisan -**

Oh. Do you know where Kodi is anyway?

 **Arissa -**

I heard from my mom, who heard from Kodi's mom, that Kodi is in the hospitable stuck in a coma.

 **Neisan -**

Wait... WHHAAAAATTTTTT

Neisan gets off of messenger and says:

"Oh well. It's about time I looked at some porn."

* * *

Back in the room with the moose- I mean the room with the jukebox, a song begins to play:

 _ **ME!ME!ME! (English Cover)**_ :

 _Tell me now, tell me now,_  
 _How you felt when we were always together!_  
 _Tell me now, tell me now,_  
 _Why my mind is always stuck on thinking of you?_

 _Your company, all your times with me;_  
 _My feelings for you integrate._  
 _But besides all that, but besides all that,_  
 _Come and share with me; I'll display your throbbing dolor..._

 _You told me, I'm all yours;_  
 _I will become your special little one._  
 _(I feel) all the pain, all of the hate; it's building up, could I (just) be a (dream)?_  
 _Are you sure that you have not,_  
 _Created and molded an idol out of me?_  
 _What you see, is it me? Seems coincidence baby,_  
 _I live your mind's own fantasies..._

 _Slowly as the days and months would fade away, is the life of the fruit that will make you sway,_  
 _Nothing left but disappointment of the life that you lived, that you had, it's true._  
 _All it took was just a blow to divide all of our days apart, and I'm crying, "love me, feel me, please come back to me."_  
 _I'm here, I'm wishing to reset it all..._

 _I'm falling down into the depths and I no longer feel, I am trapped inside unconsciousness._  
 _I will tell myself that it is gonna be okay; I will sing it out loud, but lights are fading out now..._

 _I remember how you smell; it's so sweet..._

 _Miles and miles away, you are still the number one thing on my mind,_  
 _Ever since then, from that moment when I had a dream;_  
 _The flower that I saw, brought you to me._

 _So please, please remember everything that we had once upon a time in our fairy tale dream,_  
 _Though it hurts a little more than you thought,_  
 _I'll be waiting for you._

 _Aaaaaah!_  
 _Something inside is overflowing out now._  
 _Something inside is overflowing out of me._

 _She really was such a lovely girl to be around._  
 _She was a really pleasant girl._  
 _She really was such a lovely girl to be around._  
 _She was a really pleasant girl._

 _Something inside is overflowing out now._  
 _Something inside is overflowing out of me._  
 _Oh how lovely..._  
 _Once again, we're so close, la-la-la-la-love._  
 _Oh how lovely..._  
 _Once again, we're so close, la-la-la-la-love._

 _This is your chance now to change your whole life. But will you?_  
 _Cause now's the time to make decisions count. So will you?_

 _Anything you do to try and change your life is a waste, you're a loser and you won't go far._  
 _All of the fear it builds inside, accumulates, fogging your mind._  
 _Recall all the times in the past, as they start to overlap and begin to crash now._  
 _She's a sweetie, but you're feeling envy. Growing growing, this is fun._  
 _Trying your best isn't always enough; what's the plan for you, can I call your bluff?_  
 _I await the day that you will realize that it's all in your head; you've no where to hide._

 _Right by your side, I'm by your side._  
 _I'm not leaving for I loved you oh so much._

 _Hey, hey look hi, ahh, hey, hey look, hi..._  
 _Hey, hey look hi! Look at the sky, for you're all mine!_  
 _Mine..._  
 _Goodbye for now._

* * *

This

is

not

the

end...

To be continued in:

 _Emotivity_


End file.
